kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rey Dedede
El Rey Dedede es un personaje ficticio de los videojuegos de Nintendo y una especie de Pengi, apareciendo en la saga de Kirby. No es precisamente un villano, o al menos no uno con ambiciones muy grandes, pero le gusta hacer lo que él quiere sin importarle lo que otros de su reino quieran (como cuando robó la comida de Dream Land para él mismo en Kirby's Dream Land), aunque en momentos de necesidad puede hacer a un lado sus intereses personales para evitar que una catástrofe ocurra (separar la Star Rod para que no la obtengan Nightmare o Dark Matter como en Kirby's Adventure) o para ayudar a Kirby contra un mal mayor (buscar y restaurar el Cristal de R ipple Star para expulsar a Dark Matter de ahi en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards), su enemistad con Kirby se debe más a que siempre es él quien lo detiene cuando se esta "divirtiendo" (casi todos sus planes "malvados" son más para deshacerse de Kirby que para destruir/conquistar el mundo) de raza es un Pengi mucho mas grande que los otros. thumb|El Rey Dedede. Historia y Cronología El Rey Dedede aparece por primera vez como el jefe final en Kirby's Dreamland. En esta historia, él roba toda la comida de Dream Land para hacerse un festín.Entonces Kirbyderrota a todos sus monstruos y llega hasta su palacio y lo vence,devolviendo la comida al reino. En Kirby's Adventure y su remake: Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland,da la impresión de ser malvado cuando tapa la fuente de los sueños y separa la Star Rod entre todos sus monstruos,pero cuando Kirby llega a la fuente de los sueños y lo derrota,se revela que Dedede solo lo hizo por el bien de Dream Land porque las pesadillas habian invadido la fuente,pero Kirby no lo sabía y activo de nuevo la fuente,por lo que Dedede absorbio a Kirby y lo disparo al espacio para que enfrentara a Nightmare.En los juegos: Kirby's Dreamland 2 y Kirby's Dreamland 3,Dedede hace su aparicion como último jefe,en esta ocasion,estando pose ido por Dark Matter,pero si el jugador obtiene todas las Heart Stars,se abrirá camino para pelear contra Zero,la criatura que habita y controla a Dark Matter.Durante Kirby Super Star,el primer juego,conocido como: Spring Breeze,es un remake de Kirby's Dreamland,por lo que la historia se repite y Kirby debe vencer a Dedede para recuperar la comida del reino; Dedede tambien aparece como oponente en Gourmet Race, juego donde Kirby debe comer más que él y llegar antes que él a la meta, pero en el remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, despues de acabar la historia: Milky Way Wishes,se habilita otra historia llamada: Revenge of the King(Venganza del Rey),tal y como el nombre dice,la meta de Dedede es vengarse de Kirby por vencerlo antes,y esta vez impulsa a sus monstruos y agrega mas caminos y trampas para asegurarse de eliminar a Kirby, al final,Kirby ataca el palacio y llega a un Ring de lucha libre,al llegar Dedede dice:"bien Kirby,es hora de acabar con los rencores del pasado de una vez por todas,pero primero preparate",dicho esto aparece en el ring un martillo que Kirby puede usar,despues de unos momentos aparece Dedede pero esta vez usando una mascara(al estilo del Meta Knight)y con un martillo de maxima tecnologia(mas grande,el bloque de golpe es mas largo,puede disparar fuego,misiles y tiene poderes de congelacion,quemaduras y electrocucion)a esta forma se le conoce como "Masked Dedede"thumb|Aqui esta "Masked Dedede"thumb|Rey Dedede con los demas personajes ,Kirby de todas formas lo vence y lo hecha del castillo,luego se le ve en los creditos caminando por la carretera con la mirada triste y su ejercito de Waddle Dee,su etapa de Masked Dedede aparece en el bloque "True Arena".En Kirby Crystal Shards,Dedede es una vez mas poseido por Dark Matter cua ndo esta lo ataca en busca del crystal que tomo del suelo de sus palacio,despues de que Kirby lo vence,se une a su grupo y aparece a veces para lanzar a Kirby de una plataforma que golpea con su martillo o para llevarlo en su espalda atravez de lugares con paredes gruesas.En Kirby Squeak Squad,aparece casi al principio para evitar que Kirby tome el cofre que el vigila,pero una vez vencido aparecen los Squeak y roban el tesoro,Dedede se enoja tanto que les arroja a Kirby,evitando que roben el cofre,aunque luego el cofre lo pierden y los Squeak liberan a Dark Nebula. El Rey Dedede aparece también en Kirby Canvas Curse (conocido como Kirby y el pincel del poder en español), como uno de los jefes, en el que le tienes que vencer en una carrera de carros. Posteriormente se puede usar como personaje seleccionable, no copia habilidades pero al tocarlo usará su potente martillo, además de que es más grande en su forma esférica que Kirby, y por tanto es más pesado. El Rey Dedede posteriormente aparece Kirby's Epic Yarn, en el que Zur Zir le controló literalmente como si se tratara de un títere y Le encargó custodiar uno de los hilos mágicos. El rey Dedede es el amigo grandote de kirby en kirby´s adventure. El es uno de los personajes que puede elegir un jugador que no sea J1. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! En el anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, el Rey Dedede es de los personajes principales, pero solo es un villano menor que se encarga de molestar a Kirby enviando monstruos que compra por las empresas Pesadilla, una thumb|Dedede en el anime.empresa ficticia que se encarga de entregar monstruos a todo que los quiera comprar en el universo. El Rey tiene su propio teletransportador de Monstruos desde Empresas Pesadilla hasta su castillo, ubicado entre la entrada de su castillo y su trono. A pesar de las múltiples compras que hace el Rey Dedede, siempre fallan los monstruos al intentar vencer a Kirby, dejandolo al pobre con grandes deudas. El Rey cuenta con su enorme castillo ubicado a unas cuantas montañas de Cappy Landia (poblado de Cappy|Cappies), tambien cuenta con una enorme cantidad de Waddle Dees custodiandolo (y un cabo Waddle Doo) y su Consejero real y mano derecha Escargot. Tiene un auto con cañón, el cual usa para ir con Escargot y causar estragos en Cappy Landia. En su Castillo viven los padres de Tiff y Tuff, y de vez en cuando rondan Lololo y Lalala. Meta Knight trabaja para él como su espadachín defensor, ya que este le dio la oportunidad de habitar su reino, y por tanto tiene que recibir órdenes, como acabar con Kirby (aunque esto vaya contra la voluntad de Meta Knight, ya que de hecho, Meta Knight es como un tutor para Kirby más que como un rival). Las razones por las que Dedede es rey de Dream Land son muy dudosas, ya que nadie de su reino lo recuerda por ningún árbol genealógico Real, y de hecho, él intentó engañar a su reino haciendolos creer con un esqueleto falso parecido a él que habían encontrado un fósil de un antiguo Rey, y que esa es la prueba suficiente que demuestra que él es de sangre azul. Su personalidad es la de un sujeto mimado, burlón, terco, ambicioso, tacaño, bastante ignorante y muy ególatra, tanto así que solo pretende destruir a Kirby porque este capta la atención del pueblo y, como dicho antes, detiene la "diversión" de él. Es muy dependiente de su colega Scargoon el caracol, y tiende a golpearlo con su martillo cuando no escucha lo que Dedede quiere que escuche. Aun con estos actos de maldad, hay raras ocasiones en las que el Rey sí se preocupa por su reino, y trata de buscar soluciones, aunque estas n unca funcionen y el salga malparado. También suele engañar a aliguien para deshacerse de Kirby como en "Aquí viene el hijo" donde le dijo a Joe que Kirby mató a su padre pero no resulto y ahora ellos son grandes amigos. En un episodio el hizo algo bueno haciendo un parque para los niños ya que una enorme estrella se aproximaba y si chocaba, podría destruir Pop Star. Aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl El Rey Dedede debutó en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como uno de los personajes más fuertes y pesados, aunque con un manejo un poco más exigente y un poco dificil de manejar, con un gran juego de agarres. La mayoría de sus ataques están basados en los ataques que tiende a usar en una batalla contra Kirby, como el tropezarse para aplastar, el inflarse para mantenerse en el aire, el absorber y escupir, y el martillo a reacción. Cuenta con un Matillo mecánico que permite dar golpes más fuertes, un salto bomba altamente poderoso, y la capacidad de sacar Waddle Dees y Waddle Doos de sus mangas, y de vez en cuando uno que o tro Gordo. Su voz es la del mismísimo Masahiro Sakurai. El Smash final del Rey Dedede convoca a un ejercito Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, y Gordos que caen del cielo y van corriendo hasta los precipicios más cercanos, golpeando a los contrincantes thumb|right|300px|Kirby - King Dedede's Theme (SSBB) de manera constante. Kingdedede 071206a.jpg|Rey Dedede llamando a su ejército. Kingdedede 071206c.jpg|Waddle Dees y Waddle Doos golpeando a los luchadores. trofe.jpg|Trofeo del Smash Final de Dedede. smash final.jpg|Pueden aparecer Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos y Gordos. Dededecrystalsprite.png|Este es el rey Dedede en Kirby Crystal Shards Rey_Dedede.jpg|waddle dees cargando al rey dedede 180px-Kingdedede.jpg|El Rey Dedede en SSBB Curiosidades *El Martillo del Rey Dedede tiene un diseño muy particular, cuando Kirby obtiene el poder martillo, este se asimila mucho. De igual forma, Bonkers también cuenta con un Martillo igual. *Cuando te enfrentas a él en Kirby Dream Land 2, se puede ver que está sonámbulo. *Cuando el Rey Dedede es poseído por Dark Matter en Kirby's Dream Land 3 su estómago se convierte en una boca que lanza esferas de oscuridad. Lo mismo ocurre en Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards. Y lo más extraño es cuando trata de "masticar" a Kirby hace un ruido parecido a "Pacman", posiblemente sea una referencia. *El hecho de usar chaqueta y gorro debería ser porque tal vez es pingüino por eso tiene ropa abrigada. *Los triángulos en el estomago no es parte de su cuerpo, es una faja. *Su diseño en Super Smash Bros. Brawl es presentado como un shogun de la antigua China. *En Super Smash Bros. el Rey Dedede hace un pequeño cameo en el escenario Dreamland, se le ve flotando ciertas veces. *Es analfabeto, se le descubrió en el anime cuando no pudo leer un libro que no tenía dibujos. *En Kirby Super Star Ultra, al final de La Venganza del Rey, cuando el rey dedede enmascarado reta a Kirby, este le brinda un martillo para pelear, curiosamente de la misma forma que Meta Knight *El Rey Dedede fue el único (en Super Smash Bros Brawl) en enfrentarse a Bowser, ya que el otro era una copia de Bowser hecha por la Peste Violeta. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl en el Emisario Subespacial el Rey Dedede se considera amigo y compañero de Kirby, o tal vez solo la desesperación de la situación lo motivó a llevarse bien con él. Por otro lado, puede ser también que sea bueno, pues creó medallas especiales que posteriormente salvarían a sus amigos de convertirse en trofeos para siempre. *Su tema en Kirby no kira kira kizzu es igul al de masked dedede. *A pesar de que "Castillo Dedede" aparece en Kirby's Epic Yarn, Dedede no se encuentr *a en esta fase, sino como jefe final del area de hielo. *También en Super Smash Bros Brawl, en el emisario subespacial, se puede ver que cuando antes de pelear con Tabuu el Rey Dedede abraza a Kirby y se lo lleva: eso es muy raro ya que el Rey Dedede se supone que le hubiera agarrado las mejillas como hace cuando Kirby pierde contra él en Gourmet Race en Kirby superstar y Kirby superstar ultra. Además también son enemigos, asi que... ¿Por qué lo abrazó? *El Rey Dedede es una especie de Pengi mas grande. *El Rey Dedede podría ser el padre de Kirby, ya que hay juegos como Kirby ¡Roedores al ataque! que tiene sus mismos ataques (Flotar, tragar...) y en Super Smash Bros Brawl, hay un video donde sale el Rey Dedede abrazando a Kirby muy fuerte y llevandoselo a luchar (junto con los otros personajes) contra Tabuu. *En el trofeo del poder Smash de Dedede sele pueden ver muchos Waddle Dee y solo un Waddle Doo asiendo referencia al anime. *En sus apariciones (anime y videojuegos) tiene un asistente, Escargot en el Anime y Bandada Dee en los video juegos. *Es raro que el Rey Dedede hable con voz aguda en el anime, pero con voz grave como de monstruo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *El Rey Dedede nunca se quita el abrigo ni el gorro. *El único juego en el que no aparece es en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. thumb|right|300px|ALL King Dedede Themes (Update) Images king.jpg|en Kirby's Dream Land y Kirby's Adventure FileDededeKDL2.jpg|en Kirby's Dream Land 2 FileKing_dedede_ss.jpg|en Kirby Super Star FileKingdedededetail.png|en Kirby's Dream Land 3 FileDedede64.png|en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards FileDedede64_2.png|en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards FileKDDD64.png|en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards FileK64_Kirby_Dedede_ori.png|rey dedede y kirby en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Dedede en el anime en otra posision.gif|Rey Dedede en el anime FileDededeCart.jpg|en Kirby y el Pincel del Poder FileDefaultCA0CT6Y3.jpg|en Kirby y el Pincel del Poder FileDededeBall.jpg|en Kirby y el Pincel del Poder (bola) FileDedede.png|en Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Dedede_Subspace_Emissary.jpg|Introducción del Rey Dedede en El Emisario Subespacial Rey Dedede y Kirby SSBB.gif|Rey Dedede abrazando a Kirby King_Dedede.png|en Kirby Super Star Ultra Artwork Rey Dedede (KEY).jpg|Dedede en Kirby's Epic Yarn 150px-KMA Dedede.png|en Kirby Mass Attack FileKRtDL_Dedede.png|en Kirby's Return to Dreamland Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Jefes con más de una forma Categoría:Jefes finales Categoría:Enemigos finales Categoría:Jefe Categoría:Jefes Finales Categoría:Jefes de Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Mini-Jefes Categoría:Malvados Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Enemigo de kirby Categoría:Amigos de meta knight Categoría:Amigos de Kirby Categoría:Rey dedede Categoría:Jefes de Kirby´s Dream Land 2 Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Mass Atack Categoría:Jefes de Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Categoría:Super Smash Bros Brawl Categoría:Personajes del anime Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Jefes finales Categoría:Jefes Finales de Kirby's Dream Land Categoría:Jefes de Kirby's Dream Land Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. 64 Categoría:Ayudantes Categoría:Malvados Categoría:Ayudantes de Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Pengi Categoría:Aves Categoría:Personajes que fueron poseídos Categoría:El Coliseo Categoría: Personaje de la saga de Kirby Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Super Star Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Super Star Ultra